Gone
by Ime-Grint
Summary: Harry and Ginny have started a life of their own. They have four kids and Voldemort is dead. So yes yes they are happy. But... What happens when someone takes away the most precious thing in their life?
1. Chapter 1

"Drew!" A redheaded woman called to her son. "Where is that boy?" She asked herself as she walked in and out of rooms. She then ran into a man. His hair was of black. "Well there you are. Now please help me find your son." She told him. "Drew is your son too." He told her. Finally a boy about the age of 12 came to the parents. " Where have you been!" the woman yelled at him. "Calm down. I was cleaning my room when I found an old family album. It's full of pictures of you two and Ron and Luna and Hermione and everyone." "Ok I accept that excuse this time. But next time an old album won't get you out of trouble. Now go get Mackenzie and Robbie. I'll get Anna Grey." His mother told him. "What do I do?" The man asked. "You pack the car." they had reached the nursery. The woman bent over a crib made of silk and light pink lace. She picked a baby of red hair much like herself out of the crib. It was true Harry and Ginny had begun a family of their own.

" I expect good behavior out of all of you." Harry told his kids. "And Drew no parties." "Please!" "No!""Bed time for you two.." Harry said looking at Mackenzie and Robbie"... Is 8:30 And Drew 9:30. We will be home around ten. And then Ginny will... Ginny?" Harry looked around .  
Ginny was nowhere in sight. "Stay here." Harry told the kids. "Ginny?" Harry said softly as he walked in the nursery. She was sitting in a corner with Anna Grey in her arms. "Ginny everything will be fine." Harry told Ginny. "Harry I have a feeling. Like I won't see her again. Like she is going to be kidnapped." Ginny cried. "I...I don't think she will make it through the night. I mean last time I had a feeling Voldemort attacked and almost killed Drew and I don't want anything to happen to her. Can't we take her with us?" " Nothing will happen. Voldmort is dead. " Ginny looked up at Harry with an evil sort of look in her face. "You can't kill Voldemort. No matter how hard you try he will rise again. Take shape again! And be the most powerful wizard of all!" Her face turned normal again. " I can't do this Harry"  
She screamed.  
Ten minutes later she and Harry were in the car without Anna Grey. Ginny felt as if she was leaving her dead child behind in a casket. She cried on Harry's shoulder the entire car ride. When they reached their destination Ginny wiped her face and got out of the car. "I don't even know why we have to have this stupid meeting." She cried. "Ginny"  
Harry said as he took her hands. "Everything is fine. She will still be home tonight. Nobody would dare lay a finger on Anna Grey without my permission." Ginny laughed. "So you are ok?" "I'm ok."

They walked into their meeting and found themselves near be tons of witches and wizards sit around them. Two of which were Ron and Luna. Then they also saw Hermione and Viktor Krum. They wished to talk but the meeting would end soon for Harry and Ginny.  
An elder wizard stepped to the front of the room. "In the last few hours," He spoke. "A terrible...thing has happened. The wizarding world's safeness is...gone." Ginny grabbed Harry's arm. She knew what he was to say.

"It has been said that...the evil one has come back. Voldemort has returned."

YaY! I hope you like. R&R! Ohh yeah and Harry and Ginny have four kids. Andrew/Drew - 13 Mackenzie -7 Robbie -4 Anna Grey - 5 months

Ron married Luna.  
Viktor married Hermione.

Disclaimer- I don't own HP. Sniff sniff. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks reviewers you rule! Maybe not in this chapter but in the future I will probably have things from other movies, songs etc. Things like Lord of the Rings(The best movie/book ever) Redwall etc. So keep that in mind. Hats off to the story Random Harry Potter Junk it is the funniest story I have ever read. Well here is the story.

Chapter Two

"It has been said that...the evil one has come back. Voldemort has returned."

Within 2 minutes Harry and Ginny were in the car driving home. "Stupid people!" Ginny screamed. "Why did they put an apprating lock on the headquarters!"

She and Harry were unable to apperate home.

"And if Anna Grey isn't there I will kill you!" She yelled at him.

She was overcome with anger. And fear. 

Ginny let out of scream of terror as they drove to their house. It was covered in flames. Burning it was. Ginny ran towards the house but Harry grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Ginny burst from his arms but he caught her again. "Ginny listen!" He tried to tell her as she fought at him to let her go.

"Please!"

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"If something has happened I will know. I want you to apperate to Ron's house. I will meet you there."

"Are you crazy? My children are in there! What if something did happen?" Ginny stared at Harry.

"That is my point. Going in there could hurt or kill you. And I can't lose you and my children in one day."

She looked at him and for the first time, she understood. She understood how he felt. He wiped a tear from her face.

"Go" he told her. "Go tell Ron what happened and I will be there soon. With all four of our children." Harry was worried that he actually wasn't going to return with their kids.

As Harry ran to the house Ginny apperated to Ron's. As she arrived Hermione screamed as Ginny had startled her. Hermione and Viktor were staying the night at Ron's house because there power went out.

"Ginny?" Hermione ran to the tearful girl. "Ginny what's wrong?"

Ginny couldn't talk. She was overcome by sobs.

"Ron!" Hermione called knowing why Ginny had come.

"What?" He called in an annoyed voice. "I almost had Michaela asleep but now she is wide awake. And it is all your fault….. Ginny?"

He sat down beside them. "Ginny? What is wrong? Talk to me!"

Ginny calmed herself knowing that she could trust Harry. She explained it to them.

The end of this chap!  
Hope you like! 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I've got 11 reviewers! Errrr... maybe 11 reviews! Well anyways you all should read Padfoot's Pink Tutu. It is hilarious!

Story time!

"Ginny everything will be fine." Hermione comforted her as Harry had been gone an hour and Ginny was face down on the bed crying. Ron was downstairs contacting the ministry.

"Ginny, I'm going to go make you some tea." said Hermione as she got up and walked downstairs.

"Viktor!" she called. "Will you put Billy to sleep? I've got other things to do!" She poured some tea which was spilt after Harry apperated right in front of her.

"Sorry. Where is Ginny?"

"Harry just sit down for a second. I need to ask you something…."

"WHERE IS GINNY?" he screamed at her. "I'm sorry. It's just…. I couldn't find any of our kids." Hermione stared at him.

"They weren't there?"

"Where is Ginny?"

"Upstairs. The bedroom with the blue curtains. Beside the playroom."

Harry turned and walked up the stairs where he found Ginny.

About 20 minutes later Harry An auror, Ron a quidditch player and some people from the ministry were searching the house. Harry was searching the house. Ron was searching the woods behind the house.

Ron bent to the ground when he found footprints. He heard something. A horse? Yes a horse. He quickly stood up and put his wand out. He turned in another direction to find a wand pointing at his face when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in years.

"It truly is strange how the most alert person can be caught off guard. And how a person who is searching had never finds what they are looking for and always gets lost."

"I'm not lost." Ron replied to the female voice. But when he looked around he was lost.

She stepped out of the shadows to show she was cloaked. Ron was unable to see her face or who she was.

"I've got what you are looking for. Although I will return it. You would just get even more lost."

"What do you mean?" Ron questioned the hooded figure.

She pulled the horse towards Ron. On it were Drew, Robbie and Anna Grey. "Harry's children. Harry and Ginny. So cute together. However I'm not fond of your choice. All I have is my horse, Jax."

Ron stared at her. "How are you? Show yourself."

"A time for that will come later. But now I ride. Stay here I will send for you." she said climbing on her horse. "It is not wise to give out your real name to even the old friends," she said before riding off. "But you can call me Eva. Go Jax, show me the meaning of haste." and with that she rode off.  
Eva rode through the forest at unbelievable speed. She had only three off the kids behind her. She was unable to find Mackenzie. However she found Harry with only a few minutes time. 

"Harry I have your kids!" she yelled at him. She jumped off Jax and handed Harry his kids.

"Where is Mackenzie?" he asked her. She hung her head down.

"In the forest. Or possibly farther. I've…..I've never lost a race before."

"I don't understand." Harry said quietly.

"I was unable to see who it was but somebody took her. Grabbed her and slung her on his horse. I raced to get her but.. But I …… couldn't catch up."

"Give me your name." Harry told the woman.

"I can't."

YAY! CHAP IS UP AGAIN! R&R! Oh and in the story it is midnight. During the summer. 


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! Thank you SoOoOoO much for reviewing! You all rule! Ok here are some things you should know. 

The "hooded figure" or Eva has a horse named Jax.

Her identity will be revealed later.  
-Ron plays qudditch .  
-Luna stays at home.  
-Ron has a real daughter. But his daughter is Luna's stepdaughter. Her name is Michaela. She is 3.  
-Hermione works at the ministry.  
-Viktor plays qudditch .  
-Two children. Sam is 7. Girl. Billy is 2. Boy. -Ginny is a part-time nurse at Mungo's. And a stay at home mom.  
-Harry is an Auror and the DADA teacher at Hogwarts.  
-Ginny and Harry have four kids. You should know them by now. Lol.  
-Mackenzie is 7 and taken by another mysterious figure.  
-The cloaked woman tried to save her but she couldn't catch up. Because the person who took Mackenzie was also riding a horse.  
-Ohh, and "Eva" is not Cho but she does have a deal with her. She did go to Hogwarts with them.

ON WITH STORY!

"I can't." she told Harry.

Harry stared at her. She didn't trust him. He had seen that same look in Ginny's eyes when he wanted to take her for a ride on Buckbeak. He had to gain Ginny's trust. So he was going to gain the cloaked woman's trust.

"I understand." Harry told her. "You must be tired. Please. You found my children. You must stay at Ron's house tonight."

"Eva" stared at him. But she did accept the invitation. So the next morning she sat on Ron's couch. Her hood was still on though.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Ginny asked her sweetly.

"No. I already ate. I'm going to walk outside." she replied.

"Of course." Ginny said. "Eva" didn't like the way they were acting.

As "Eva" walked outside she saw Drew sitting in the grass in front of Ron's house.

"What's wrong?" "Eva" asked him.

"Nothing," he lied. "It's just….. Mackenzie used to follow me everywhere. I would get her in the worst trouble. But I was always there to get her out. And now she is gone. And I don't think I can handle it."

"I know how you feel."

"No one knows how Bad I feel." Drew cried.

"About 3 years ago, I was betrayed. For no reason. And my daughter was taken from me. I had no purpose for living. So I got on my horse and ran to a bridge. I rode off the bridge. Thought it would kill me but it didn't. So I found an old friend. Stayed at his house. Then was called to a meeting. Same one as your mother and father. Again I rode Jax. To your house. That was when I found Cho. Cho Chang. She was the one who had gotten you out of the house. There is more but….. It is not worthy of taking the time to say." she finished her story.

"What do you really look like?" Drew asked her.

"I've told you my life story, I might as well show you." "Eva" told him.

She pulled back her cloak revealing long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm going to go ride Jax now." she told him. "Go inside. It isn't safe for you out here." She watched the boy go inside. Then she ran off to find Jax.

"Where have you been?" Ginny yelled at Drew as he came inside.

"Talking to Eva." he told her.

"Eva?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah. Told me about her life."

"And?" Ron questioned.

"And it turns out she isn't evil. Just hurt. Some stupid person took her daughter away.."

"What?" Ron looked strange. Almost worried.

"Three years ago. And then she revealed herself to me."

"WHAT?" Ron yelled. "What did she look like?"

"She is blonde and had blue eyes. Quite pretty."

"Hannah!" Ron muttered as he ran out of the door.

Author's Note: Instead of saying "Eva" now I will say Hannah. Same person.

Hannah rode Jax into the forest crying. She reached a house. She climbed off her horse and ran inside.

"I know what you are doing!" Hannah yelled as she ran inside the house. A woman identical to Hannah stood out of a chair and looked at Hannah.

"One of my better plans. Don't you agree?" Hannah stared at her in disgust. "Poor little Hannah. Now that you are back let me ask you something. Giving Harry his children back, was it worth it? Was it really worth it? You have no soul now." The woman smirked.

"I did what you wanted now give me Mackenzie and my soul." Hannah yelled at the woman.

"Mackenzie has been taken to a new home and I'm keeping your soul."

"GIVE IT BACK, CHO! AND HOW DARE YOU TAKE MACKENZIE SOMEWHERE ELSE! I fulfilled my promise. My part is through." Hannah started crying. "Give me my soul. Put me out of my misery."

Cho stared at her. She reached towards a table. Picked up a gun. Hannah screamed.

Cho Chang shot Hannah Abbott.

"And out of your misery you go." Cho laughed.

And Hannah lie dead on the floor.

Cho(still looking like Hannah) through Hannah into a river.

"And all is over for you."

Done with this chapter. Kind of sad but It won't be later. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok! This chapter is only info! Sorry about the shortness of my chapters. And everyone should feel bad for me. Because I am sick with the flu. 

New things you need to know.

The Potter Family! Drew has black hair, green eyes and is 12. His full name is Andrew James Potter. Mackenzie has black hair, green eyes and is 7. Full name is Mackenzie Lilly Potter. Robbie has red hair, green eyes and is 4. His full name is Robbie Arthur Potter. Anna Grey has red hair, green eyes and is 5 months. Anna Grey Molly Potter. Drew is starting his second year at Hogwarts and his best friends are Amy Johnson who's great great great great great great grandpa is Bertie Bott, Nikki Weasley who I will tell more about in one second and Mallory Bones, Susan Bones' daughter. Drew has a crush on Mallory. No one knows this.

The Krum Family! Sam looks just like Hermione, and is 7. Her full name is Samantha Minerva Krum. Billy looks just like Viktor and is 2. His full name is Billy Albus Krum.

The Weasley Family! Ron has one kid. Michaela has blonde hair and green eyes. She is 3 and Hannah Abbott's child. Her full name is Michaela Faith Weasley. Fred and Angelina have triplets. Hayden, Greylan, and Christian. All of them are 5. All have red hair and green eyes. Hayden is a girl. Her full name is Hayden Weasley. Greylan is a boy. His full name is Greylan Weasley. Christian is a girl. Christian Weasley. No middle names because Fred forgot to write them on the birth certificates. Both Fred and Angelina play quidditch Alicia and George have two kids and Alicia is due to have another in 7 weeks. Both kids are boys. The youngest kid they have is named Josh Author Weasley. He is three and looks just like George. Their oldest son's name is Nikki Sirius Weasley. Looks like George. Loves to play basketball. He is 12. He goes to Hogwarts with Drew. There isn't 3 but 4 now. The quartet. Drew, Amy, Nikki and Mallory. Percy supposedly married Penelope but no one has heard a word from him since Ginny's wedding(13 years)Ginny was the only Weasley he still liked after he left. Charlie is dating a witch named Jami. He went to Hogwarts with her. Bill is engaged to Fleur Delacour.  
That is the Weasley family. It leaves Molly and Author 10 going on 11 grandchildren.

All characters I talked about(except Hannah, Mallory and Amy) will be in the next chapter.

That is all. For now. Thanks reviewers. Hope I feel better.


	6. Chapter 6

I changed my mind. Mallory and Amy will be in the next chapter. And George's family will be in the next one aas well.But that is all I am going to say. And I still have the flu. Thanks Reviewers. And the Potter's are at their own house again.

Story!1!

"Hannah!" Ron muttered as he ran out of the door.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny started drilling Drew with questions.

"Did she say her name?"

"Tell us exactly what she looked like."

"What did she tell you?"

"Hold on!" shouted Drew. "All Eva said was a few years ago someone took her child. So she ran off a bridge but survived. Then she went to the same meeting as you and met someone in the woods behind our house. The person who saved us…but I can't recalled the person who saved us. I can't remember her name. Anyways then Eva said there was more but she didn't take the time to say it."

"It is Hannah." Ginny faced the fact and told it to Harry and Hermione. "Oh that means she is safe!" Ginny threw her arms around Harry but then fell to the ground when one of the twins apprated between them.

"Ginny!" Fred yelled helping his sister to her feet then hugging her.

"How are you? Who are you?" Ginny asked her big brother.

"I'm Fred and fine. Angelina will be over with the triplets soon. And George should be over soon, too. "

Charlie and Jami then appeared in the middle of the living room followed by Bill and Fleur. Then Molly and Author.

"Ginny! Harry! I heard what happened! Just know I'm here for you!" Said Molly as she wrapped her arms around Ginny and Harry.

And then to everyone's surprise out of the fireplace tumbled Percy, and Penelope. Percy stood up and hugged Ginny then helped Penelope get up and walked out the door. Everyone stared at the door and Ginny.

"Don't mind him." Ginny told everyone. "He is upset about something. Just ignore him.." Ginny gave Harry a look saying 'talk to me later'.

Then again people fell from the fireplace. Angelina and the triplets.

"There you are!" Angelina yelled at Fred. "Apperate here leaving me with the triplets! Especially when I don't know where you are! What were you thinking?"

"I err…. Well.. I…." Fred stuttered while turning red and scratching his head. An owl ran into the window. It was carrying a brown package, and two letters.

"Drew, honey, get the mail." Ginny told her son as she watched Angelina yell at Fred some more.

"Ok." He walked to the owl and read the mail addresses. "Mom and dad. Me. And me." He tore open the package and read

Dear Drew,  
Sorry I haven't written you. But I did hear what happened. It was all over The Daily Prophet. I'm so sorry. I've been held up. My mom just won an award with the ministry. We have a big party tonight. I have to wear dress ropes. I hate them. Well anyways after the party we might stop by your house ok? Ohh and Amy will be with me. You should invite Nikki over. I've got to go. My summer homework it trying to eat my cat. Smooches.

BFF,  
Mallory Bones

_Smooches?_ Thought Drew as he pulled something out of the package. It was a framed picture of Drew, Mallory, Nikki, Amy and Mackenzie. A note was attached to the picture, The note read

I thought you might need this.

Drew remembered the day they took the picture. They were so mad Mackenzie wouldn't leave them alone. It was at Diagon Alley. Mackenzie said that if they would take a picture with her she would leave them alone.

Drew opened the other letter only to find it was his Hogwarts letter, this made his face(wet from crying over the picture) beam in the sunlight.

_Smooches?_ He thought again.

"Drew!" he heard a very familiar voice call his name.

End! Sorry for another short chapter. R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

YaY! I have been writing so much because I still can't go to school. And for once that is kind of depressing. Sigh. Thanks to Mrs.Poynter and Mrs. Judd, a.r.lund, Friday Radcliffe, Beth5572, PatronSaintOfEverythingWierd, Anabel28, Wyntir, Stephanyey, PadfootsLuvr, spike blade, and old-crow for reviewing! You all make me beam. Sorry if you are "unable" to read my story because of Hermione and Viktor but that is the way it is. And Mrs.Poynter and Mrs. Judd keep updating Being Ginny. It is a good story! And everyone should read and review it. But first read Noticing Ginny. 

Story!

"Drew!" he heard a very familiar voice call his name.

"Nikki!" Drew's favorite cousin, best friend, and classmate waved out of a car window. The car pulled into the driveway of the Potter Household. George, Alicia, Josh and Nikki climbed out of the car. George, Alicia, and Josh went inside to see everyone but Nikki stayed outside with Drew.

"What's up?" Nikki asked Drew. He then noticed the package. "What is that?"

"This? It's a letter from Mallory. She is coming over tonight. So is Amy. In fact in the letter she wanted me to invite you."

"Yes! Hogwart's biggest trouble makers reunited!" Nikki yelled.

Ginny walked outside.

"Are you two ok?" Ginny had heard Nikki yell.

"Yeah. We're fine. Oh and mum tonight Amy and Mallory are going to stop by."

"Ok. Why don't I call their parents and ask them to stay here for the rest of the summer? And if your parents think it is ok you can stay as well Nikki."

Both boys smiled at Ginny and at the same time said "Yes!"

"Let's go play basketball." Nikki said. So both boys ran to go get a ball.

Ginny walked into the house.

Harry who had heard all Ginny told the boys asked her "Why do you want Drew's friends here?"

"Because he is going to be bored out of his mind here with no friends and maybe they can cheer him up. Besides we or the twins and Ron brought you to our house. After that you were at our house every summer." Ginny told Harry. Harry nodded and went to talk to the twins.

Later that night. Around 9:00. Everyone accept Nikki had left for home.

Drew and Nikki sat on the front porch staring into the darkness of the night.

"Yeah, but I don't much remember what else happened." Drew had been telling Nikki the story of Hannah or "Eva".

"That is strange. I know a Hannah. But where from I don't know." Nikki told Drew.

"I just wish I knew where Mackenzie was. I would give anything to see her again. To be annoyed by her again. To hold her again." Don't cry Drew told himself. Don't cry.

A car drove into the driveway. It was Mallory, Amy and Mr. and Mrs. Bones. Amy and Mallory got out of the car and picked up their stuff and walked to the porch.

"Hi guys!" Amy waved her one free hand at the boys who rushed and got the girls stuff for them. Amy was wearing light pink dress robes that had no sleeves. Her brown hair framed her face. Mallory was wearing silky dark green dress robes that hung off her shoulders. Her blonde hair was swept up in a green clip. Drew couldn't help but notice how nice she looked that night.

The 4 walked to the guest rooms and put the bags up.

"You two change and meet us in Drew's room." The 4 agreed and went to their business.

Drew and Nikki walked to Drew's room.

"Drew, um…do you…um…like Mallory?"

Drew looked at Nikki. "What?"

"Oh come on Drew! You know you like her."

"Ok! Fine. I do. But she doesn't like me so it doesn't matter." Drew sighed.

But in another room with Mallory and Amy…

"Admit it!"

"I… It is true! Fine! Don't tell! Amy promise me!"

"I promise." The girls pulled on pajamas and walked to the boys' room. The girls joined the boys in their broom racing video game.

"Good night Anna." Harry kissed his child and put her in her crib of silk and light pink lace. Harry walked down their long hall. Looking in on Robbie then he noticed Drew and his friends hadn't gone to bed.

"Come on bed. All of you. Drew turn the video game off." Drew did as his father told him to and all of the kids went to sleep.

Harry continued to walk to his bedroom. Ginny was asleep already. At least Harry **thought** Ginny was asleep.

He reached his bedroom to find Ginny was not there. He ran back down the hallway. It was just as Harry had thought was going to happen. The person who took Mackenzie would take Ginny too.

But then Harry saw her. Standing on the balcony Ginny was crying.

"Ginny, why aren't you asleep?"

"Really Harry. Do you think I could sleep? O you really think I could sleep while I pray my child's not dead?"

"You haven't been sleeping? That is awful."

"You haven't slept either. I would like to see you try."

"I am going to sleep tonight. Besides I was doing important things like searching for our daughter and gaining Hannah's trust. What have you been doing?"

"Apperating to Hermione's house so I could cry all night."

"Now Ginny why did you go to Hermione's?"

"Because you weren't here. Like you said you were doing important things like searching for our daughter and gaining Hannah's trust. And don't worry about the kids. When I went to Hermione's, Viktor would come over here and watch them."

"Ginny why didn't you tell me?"

"You were doing important things."

"Stop it. I'm sorry. But you should have told me. Nothing is more important than you." Ginny smiled and Harry hugged her. "Go to bed. I'll be in there soon." Harry told her.

Ginny yawned and walked towards the bedroom.

"Mackenzie I know you can't here me but I love you. I really do. And I'm sorry about what happened. I just want you to know you will be in my arms again soon. Goodnight." Harry whispered over the balcony. He turned around and walked to the bedroom.

Little did Harry know that Mackenzie did hear him.

THE END OF CHAPTER!


	8. Chapter 8

Next chapter! 

"Amy! Send me the quaffle!" Drew yelled at Amy. He flew around on Harry's old Firebolt. Drew, Amy, Nikki, and Mallory were playing Quidditch on the field that Ginny had conjured up. It wasn't big as it didn't need to be for more than four players.

"Amy! Come on!" Drew yelled at her.

"Wait! Time out." She yelled as she flew to the ground. Drew, Nikki, and Mallory flew to her.

"My broom is really old and jerking. I'm scared I'll fall off. The ground is hard you know." She looked at her friends.

"We could have Mrs. Potter conjure a pillow." Mallory suggested.

"But it is so hot out here. I have a better idea." said Drew smirking. His friends had seen this look before. It meant "I have an idea that is dangerous and horrible and awesome." They had seen this look when he blew up Jason's caldron potions class. Sure it was cool but it had freaked out Amy. Jason is Malfoy's son. Draco's one and only child. Or the only one anyone had heard of.

"Is your 'better idea' going to hurt?" Amy asked. When Drew blew up Jason he had also blown up Amy who felt sorry for Jason and was his partner is potions.

"It shouldn't. Hold on." Drew ran inside.

"I'm scared." Mallory nervously bit her finger nails. "I mean I'm really freaking out."

"Me too." Amy was trembling. "What about you Nik?"

"Whatever it is it is going to be great." Nikki laughed while the girls stood in terror.

10 minutes later-

"Whoa!" was all that could be heard as Ginny was conjuring something special under the Quidditch field.

"It will be done soon. Go change." Ginny told the kids.

"Wow Drew that was awesome! Where did your mom learn that?" Amy asked as they walked to their rooms.

" I don't know. Hogwarts maybe. Meet us in the Quidditch field." Each went into a separate room and changed.

When they met again Drew and Nikki were wearing shirts and shorts. Amy was wearing a tee-shirt and a short shirt and Mallory was wearing a strapless shirt with short shorts. All were wearing flip-flops.

They climbed on their brooms and began the game.

Drew and Amy vs. Nikki and Mallory.

A bludger hit Amy's arm making her broom jerk which made her the first to try Drew's idea.

Mallory gasped as she watched her friend fall. She rode her broom down trying to save Amy before the hit but she couldn't.

END! I know it is short. But I like it! More very soon.


	9. Chapter 9

I told you it would be soon.

Mallory gasped as she watched her friend fall. She rode her broom down trying to save Amy before the hit but she couldn't.

Amy fell first broomstick and all followed by Mallory. They landed with a splash. Drew and Nikki burst out laughing as the girls swam to the surface. The pool that Ginny had conjured up glistened in the sun.

"Not funny!" Amy yelled as she swam to her broom. Mallory came up.

"Not funny at all!" Mallory laughed. Actually it was a mix between a laugh and a cough.

"We'll be up there in one sec!" Amy yelled. But her broom wouldn't hold her and her wet clothes. She climbed out of the pool and pulled off the wet heavy shirt. She had her bathing suit under her shirt.

"Hold on!" yelled Mallory who was wringing out her hair. But both girls had to jump back in because their flip-flops were at the bottom of the pool.

Once out they climbed on their brooms and continued the game. However it was no longer Quidditch. It was now a knock people off their brooms game.

Inside the house Ginny and Harry were talking while playing with the red-haired Robbie. Robbie still didn't understand about Mackenzie.

"Where is Kenny?" he would ask occasionally. He couldn't say Mackenzie or even Kenzie. But he could say Kenny. when Mackenzie was still at home he would call "Kenny!" and Mackenzie would come and pick him up. Then she would spend hours playing with him. 'Kenny' was the one who taught Robbie to walk. With a lot of help for Ginny and Harry of course.

"I want Kenny!" Robbie cried as Ginny put him in his highchair. "Kenny!" He screamed.

"Kenny…Kenny isn't here right now." Ginny told her child. She started to cry but thought she better not. She was going to Diagon Alley to buy the kids' stuff today. Hermione was going with her. She needed to buy new robes for Sam, Billy, and Viktor. She was the only one able to keep clean robes.

"How long until they go back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked Ginny.

"5 days." Ginny replied as she fixed Robbie a bowl of Spaghetti O's.

"Wow. The time really flew by. I need to get ready." Harry said. "Ginny if you need anything while I'm at Hogwarts, anything at all, just owl me." Harry walked to his wife and kissed her on the cheek then went to prepare.

Ginny gave Robbie his bowl and looked out the window. The kids were playing Quidditch again. She saw Nikki fly to catch the snitch but he hit a ring and fell. He knew he wouldn't land in the pool. He had flown too far and too high. He grabbed his broom. But he couldn't hold on long. He hit the ground with a boom. He had landed in dry sand. It looked like a sand storm. Sand was everywhere.

Ginny ran outside. Nikki lie helplessly on the ground with his friends surrounding him.

"What hurts?" Ginny yelled at her nephew.

"My ankle. I fell on it. I think it's broken." He told Ginny.

She felt it. "It is broken." she told him. "Drew go get my wand!"

Drew went and heard something he didn't expect to hear.

Another chap!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok. I know it has been a really really long time since I've written another chapter but I've been on two vacations, I was in a play, I went to dance competitions and so on and so forth. Anyways I'm sorry and onwards with the story. 

(AN: This chap will be about Mackenzie and her whereabouts.)

Mackenzie awoke in chains. She looked around. She wasn't the only one there.

All around her were other children! All chained together! This reminded her of something….

"Excuse me, but do you know what is going on?" Mackenzie felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned to find a girl talking to her.

"No. Who are you?" Mackenzie asked her.

"I'm Stephanie. But I hate that name. You can call me Steph. And I can tell by your necklace that you are Mackenzie." she said.

Mackenzie looked at her necklace. Then back up at Stephanie. "I hate my name too. Call me Kenzy. How old are you?" she asked. When meeting a new person she was always very curious.

"I'm 7. And you are too. Everyone here, except the slavers, are at the age of 7. Are you a muggle?" Steph starred at Kenzy.

"Me? A muggle? Your joking right? I'm a Potter!"

"You're a Potter?"

"Yep. And you are half-blood because if you were full-blood you would know not to ask a stranger if they were a muggle. Now, what did you say about slavers?" Mackenzie eyed Steph.

"We are being kept by slavers. See that guy over there," Stephanie pointed at a tall blonde man. "he is the leader. He is really evil. See that little girl. The one in all black with blonde hair to her shoulders. That is his daughter. Her name is Walden Makoy or something like that."

Mackenzie immediately knew who she was.

"Walden Malfoy. She was my best friend in pre-wizard school. But dad found out she was a Malfoy and removed me from the school. So now I go to a really stupid school call 'Pigwarts: School for Pre-Prefects!' And my brother won't stop making fun of it." Mackenzie told Steph.

"I have a brother too. A twin brother. And a mom and dad. But that's all."

"Lucky. My family is huge. A mom, a dad, 2 brothers, 8 going on 9 cousins, 4 aunts, 7 uncles, and 2 grandparents. Except Aunt Hermione and Uncle Victor and then two kids aren't really related to me." Mackenzie's eyes beamed. "Oh and I know Aunt Hermione's secret!"

I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I will try to update more.


	11. Chapter 11

I am sorry I haven't written Gone it awhile. But I'm writing it now. Lol. Oh and where this chapter starts may be confusing.

Chapter 11

"Ginny! Dear! How are you?" Molly asked grabbing Ginny into a tight hug.

"I'm fine mom." Ginny said tugging on her sleeve. "How's dad?"

"He's fine. It's so wonderful to have the family here for dinner." Molly sighed looking around at…. Well, everyone. There were 26 people in the room. A true family reunion for the Weasleys.

"I'll be right back." Ginny told her mom as she slipped into the kitchen. She was very dizzy. The room was spinning.

She picked up a knife, clutched it in her hand, and there was sudden relief.

She put the knife up and left the kitchen in hope to find Harry.

"And then the seeker caught the snitch and we won. All thanks to best beater and chaser." Fred said hugging his wife.

Harry laughed as Ginny came up and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Mum said dinner will be ready soon." Ginny said. Fred looked daggers at Harry.

He remembered his wedding day. He got two black eyes from Fred and George and would have gotten three more from Ron, Bill, and Charlie but he doesn't have five eyes. And being Ginny's older protective brothers they still haven't forgiven Harry for loving her. They swore that if Harry ever made Ginny sad, they would kill him.

"Have you seen Nikki?" George asked walking up. "I can't find him and Alicia has to talk to him."

"Oh, he's out back with Drew, Amy, and Mallory. Drew asked me if Bill could use our quidditch field to teach them some flying tricks." Harry told George.

"Bill? Shouldn't they be asking the expert! Come on George, let's go show them real flying tricks." Fred huffed as they walked outside.

"Drew talked to you?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Yeah. Why?"

"He has been avoiding me ever since the day they played quidditch outside."

"Really? That's weird." Harry said. He looked down and saw Ginny's hand balled into a fist.

"Ginny, I thought you stopped."

"I tried! I… I just can't help it." Ginny cried.

"Let me see your cut!" Harry told Ginny holding her fist.

"Who else knows? Tell me!" Ginny demanded.

"Hermione and Ron, but that doesn't matter. Let me help you. Show me your cut!" Harry told Ginny.

"Why did you tell Hermione!" Ginny questioned Harry.

"She already knew. She had seen you cut yourself before." Harry confessed.

"So what did you tell Ron? 'Your sister has a disease that cause her to cut herself when she is stressed'?" Ginny yelled at Harry.

"No. Well, kind of. But Ginny, I can help you! Open your hand!" Harry commanded Ginny. He tried to pull Ginny's hand open.

"Harry! Stop! Let go of me!"

It was most unfortunate for Harry, for Ron had heard Ginny yell "Let go of me". Poor Harry who only wanted to help Ginny got punched in the stomach and knocked unconscious by Ron.

Harry fell to the ground while Ginny screamed. She accidentally opened her hand and Ron saw the cut. He grabbed Ginny and took her into the kitchen where he cleaned and bandaged the cut.

------END----------

Ok. This might seem confusing. Ginny has a disease where she cuts herself when she is upset or dizzy or stressed. What drew heard was Harry telling Ron about Ginny. And he is scared that Ginny will try and hurt him because he knows. I will write again soon. 


	12. Chapter 12

Ok. I know the thing about Ginny is weird but I had to put it in there so I could…. Well you'll see. Anyways here is a new chapter. 

LALALA

Harry awoke to someone poking his shoulder repeatedly and a female voice saying "Leave him alone."

Harry looked up but all he could see(he had no glasses on) was a blurry redhead and a blurry woman standing over him.

"Ginny?" Harry asked squinting at the redhead.

"Oh yes." said a fake female voice. "It is I! Your lovely wife Ginny! But I have decided to divorce you and marry Hermione instead!" The redhead put their arm around the woman. She pushed the fake Ginny's arm off her and handed Harry his glasses.

He then noticed it wasn't Ginny. It was Ron and Hermione.

"What happened?" Harry asked unsure of why he was in his bed with his two best friends on each side of him.

"Um…..I'll go make breakfast." said Ron as he turn around and started to leave but Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Ron knocked you out last night."

"For good reasons!" Ron added.

"For you trying to help Ginny." Hermione said.

"She told him to let go of her."

"He was trying to help her Ron! She needs to get better!"

"She's my sister! What would you have done? She didn't want his help!"

Harry could see where this was going. They would argue for about five minutes then ask Harry which side he was on. Then which ever one he didn't chose would get mad and storm out of the house. So naturally Harry was very pleased when Drew appeared at the door.

"Ron stop being such a 4 year old! How can you even think-" She noticed Drew.

"Dad, are you alright?" Drew asked in a frightened voice.

"I'm fine."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said. "I forgot to give you this message."

She handed Harry a scroll. It read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are very sorry about your daughter and will be pleased to help you in any way possible. We regret to tell you that we need you immediately. We have contacted the Headmaster and he said he will find a replacement while you are gone.

Yours Truly,  
Head of the Aurors,  
Brian Miller

Harry looked up at Hermione and Ron.

"Have you-"

"Read this? Yes Ron said he had to have a "quick" look which involved reading it out loud." Hermione finished.

Harry got out of bed and walked to his closet.

"Ron can you baby-sit for me?" Harry said looking for some clothes that weren't Ginny's.

"Yeah, right. You know I have a Quidittch match. You know how much tickets cost."

"I'll take them." Hermione told Harry. "I have the day off."

"Okay" Harry said pulling black robes out of the closet.

Within ten minutes Hermione had left with kids and Ron had told Harry where Ginny was and gone to his match.

Harry apperated to Brain's office.

"Mr. Potter, I expected you earlier than this. But it must be difficult with all the reporters."

Harry thought _'Reporters? I haven't seen any.'_

"Anyways, I have a mission I would like you to go-"

"No." Harry said simply.

"Um… excuse me?" Brain stared at Harry.

"I said no. Do you understand? It means that I won't do something."

"I know what is means" Brain snapped. "Why not? You have never refused a mission. And you don't even know what it is!"

"I don't care. I'm not going."

There was silence between the two.

"Do I dare ask why?"

"Well, number one my seven year old daughter has been kidnapped. Number two my wife is in the hospital having all these different spells put on her to try and cure her disease. Number three Hannah Abbott keeps showing up at my house riding a horse. Number four I would much rather teach at Hogwarts than have to go kill Voldemort again." Harry crossed his arms.

"I do not wish for you to kill Voldemort."

"See. I knew you- what?"

Brain stood up.

"All over the world children have been kidnapped. All having three things in conman.  
They are all pure-blood or half-blood. They are all seven. And they are all children of famous wizards. All under the names Potter, Wood, and others. Even one of are other Aurors. Mrs. Penelope Wealsey. Her twins were-"

"Wealsey?"

"Yes. Percy's wife. Their twins were taken a few nights ago. Percy is threatening to get me fired if I don't do something about this. He is going to be the minister of magic in a few years. But anyways we have counted nineteen children missing. I want you to find them. Any requests?" Brain asked.

Harry nodded.

"And?" Brain stared at Harry.

"And I have two. I would like to post pone the mission until Ginny gets out the hospital and I also like Mrs. Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Wealsey to accompany me."

"Done." Said Brian as he shook Harry's hand.

Harry apperated to Hermione's house.

"Hi Harry. Can I get you any thing?" Hermione asked as the swished her wand to make the dished wash themselves.

"No. I need you to keep the kids tonight."

"Sure, but why?" Hermione was now bewitching knives to spread jelly and peanut butter on two slices of bread.

"I'll explain tomorrow. But I have to go see Dumbledore." Harry looked at the ground.

"Again? School hasn't even started and you've seen him twice."

"I know but I need to asked him about Voldemort." Harry told her.

"Okay. Well be careful. Don't be seen by any muggles. Oh and say hi to Hagrid for me."

"Right bye." Harry said Apperating back to his house.

Harry's house seemed so quiet with no one there. He found his broom and flew it around the yard testing it to see if it was safe. He grabbed a sandwich and his invisibility cloak and he was off.

HBP SPOILERS AHEAD! ALTHOUGH MOST TRUE HP FANS HAVE FINNISHED THE BOOK BY NOW

Harry arrived at Hogwarts at sunset. He walked inside to the headmasters office. He climbed the stairs and looked around the empty office.

"Nice to see you again Harry." said a nice soothing voice.

"Professor Dumbledore, I have some questions about-"

"About Voldemort. The other portraits have told me all about everything. Unfortunately I haven't reached my conclusion yet but I will have it soon. Good evening Professor Jordan."

Harry turned around to see Headmaster Lee Jordan standing in the doorway.

"Harry, you are one of the few people I know who look to pictures for advice." Lee said laughing.

"Professor Jordan! I just-"

"Really Harry, all these years and you call me 'Professor' Jordan."

"Sorry umm… Lee. How is Katie?" Harry asked.

"Fine. I have something for you." Lee said digging around in the pockets of his robes.

"Ahh. Here it is." Lee said handing Harry an picture fame with a picture of Hogwarts on it.

"Umm…" Harry fiddled with it.

"Oh. Dumbledore would you mind coming over?" Lee asked looking at Dumbledore portrait.

"Of course not." Dumbledore said leaving his picture and then appearing in the one Lee had given Harry.

"Keep it. You know for your mission."

"Thanks Professor Jor- Lee." Harry said.

"You'd better be off Harry. See you 'round."

Yay!------------------------------------It was long!----------------------------Preview for next chapter!

"You're wrong! He will find me!

"You'd better keep quiet if you know what's good for you!"

"He will find me! And he'll kill you! And all your stupid followers!"

"Shut-up! Bow for the dark lord!"

Dun Dun Dun! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It will make more sense once you read they chapter. Ummm…. I'm going to put up one more preview. Lol.

This will be from the chapter after the next-----------------------------------------------

"Harry! She's gone!"

"What? Who is gone?"

"--------! ---------- is gone! Harry he took her!"

The end. (and -------- is a name but it would spoil the next chapter if you knew who it was)


	13. Chapter 13

All of you reviewers make me beam! ChaosEchos- J Thanks! 

HarryandGinnyFan- I'm glad you like it!

hermione1208- I don't know what that means lol but thanks for reviewing anyways!

Christa- I am planning to write more yesterday and post today! Lol

Jace- Thanks! And I will try to write fast!

MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL- Thank you for your criticism. It is helpful and I'll try to make the next chapters better.

Brat is Sexy- I hope you haven't died yet because here is the next chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mackenzie awoke in the same small dark room she had been in since the day she was kidnapped.

"You finally woke up! How can you sleep in the place?" Stephanie was staring at Mackenzie with a strange expression on her face. She looked tired. No exhausted!

"You haven't slept?"

"No. Neither is anyone else. I don't see how you can." Stephanie ran her fingers through her hair.

Mackenzie leaned against a wall and hugged her knees to her chest.

"I know dad's looking for me." she said in a whisper so the slavers couldn't hear her.

One particularly mean looking slaver walked by them and gave them bread.

"We'll be arriving in 10 minutes." he announced.

Maybe it was her curiosity.  
Maybe it was her spunk.  
Maybe it was because she was Harry Potter, the boy who lived,'s daughter.

But whatever it was, it made Mackenzie ask

"Arriving where?" really loudly. But after that questions just started pouring out of her.

"Why us?" she demanded. "Where are you taking us? Who are you?"

She stood up and put her hands on her hips. The man laughed at her.

"Hey boss! We've got a rowdy one."

The tall blonde man walked over.

"Potter's daughter aren't you. You were very had to come by. Had to wait until your parents left. Your brother, he put up quite a fight didn't he? Tell me, how did it feel watching him being tortured?" he fiddled with his wand then pointed it at Mackenzie.

"I could do it to you. Just one little word, but I won't. Not for asking few questions that I would have asked myself. All of your questions will be answered later. But for now… SHUT UP!" He screamed in her face.

She closed her eyes as tight as she could. 'What would dad do?' she thought. She knew exactly what her dad would do. Punch the man in the face then curse him. But she couldn't do that. And her mom? She would do the same thing. So she just opened her eyes and stared straight into the man's eyes.

"No."

The man's face turned a harsh shade of violet.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no." said Mackenzie.

"You truly are Potter's daughter. Extraordinarily arrogant and-"

"You should talk." yelled Mackenzie.

"Now you listen here, you ungrateful little brat! I'm your master and-"

"NO! You listen! You are not my 'master' and you never will be!" Her face was pretty purple now too.

The tall man pulled back his hand and punched her in the eye. She fell backwards and skidded across the hard cold floor. Her eyes filled with tears as she clutched her eye. The man walked over to her.

"You will be quiet and stay put or suffer the consequences. Do I make myself clear?" He said in a harsh voice.

'What would Drew do?'

She looked up at the man.

"Crystal." she said and walked over to Stephanie. The blonde man left the room.

She blinked back the tears and rubbed her eye on her robes.

"Kenzy," Stephanie's voice was soft. "That was really brave. I… I couldn't have done that."

"It's not over." Said Mackenzie.

"What do you-"

"He isn't going to leave me alone. He knows I'm Harry's daughter. He just wants a reason to kill me."

"I don't think he'll kill you. I think he'll have to keep you alive."

Kenzy looked at her. "Why would he keep me alive? My dad is his enemy!"

"Think about it Kenzy. A guy captures a kidnaps a bunch of kids to kill them. No. I think he is going to hold us at a ransom. You know, like they do in those muggle TV shows." Stephanie explained.

"No, that can't be it. They Malfoy's are rich." Both girls just sat there thinking for a while and eating their bread until they heard from the slavers.

"We have arrived. We're stopping here for 5 minutes. Then, we'll be traveling again."

Kenzy and Steph exchanged nervous glances.

"Excuse me, but why are we stopping?"

Stephanie looked at Kenzy. "No! Don't do it again." Stephanie muttered under her breath.

One of the slavers walked over to Kenzy and kicked her. He then walked away while Kenzy clutched her shins.

"Told you so." said Stephanie.

A pale woman with long black hair walked into the room. She whispered something to the blond man and pointed at Mackenzie. She then walked over to her.

"You must be Mackenzie. I've heard all about you." she said smiling evilly.

Kenzy stared straight forward. "The pleasure is yours."

"Feisty aren't we." The woman said with a sweet, evil tone. She crouched down in front of Kenzy. "Do you know who I am?"

Mackenzie looked around. "Does anyone know who this woman is? She has seemed to have lost her identity."

The woman glared at Mackenzie who smiled back sweetly. "Listen here little girl. I'm not just any old witch. I'm Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Hmm… Nope. Never heard of you." Mackenzie lied. She had heard about her.

"Come here." Bella said. "I'm going to tell you something about your father that you never knew."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry paced around his study thinking. A thousand questions filled his head. Where was Mackenzie? Why did they take them? Who took them? He needed a clue of so kind but he couldn't think. He started to go to bed but something told him to stop.

So he continued to pace around his office. He looked through books, he looked through old newspapers but nothing would help.

He finally decided to go to bed when his clue came running into his house.

"Harry!" he heard someone scream. Harry looked around to see Hermione running through the door.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked her seeing tears roll down her face.

"Harry! I was so stupid! Why didn't I realize she is seven?" Hermione cried.

"Tell me what's wrong." Harry said guiding her to the sofa.

"Harry! She's gone!"

"What? Who is gone?" Harry sat Hermione down.

"Samantha! Samantha is gone! Harry, he took her!" she cried.

Harry put his arm around Hermione softly. "It's ok. Tell me what happened."

---------------------------------------------------

Ok. I lied.

"You're wrong! He will find me!

"You'd better keep quiet if you know what's good for you!"

"He will find me! And he'll kill you! And all your stupid followers!"

"Shut-up! Bow for the dark lord!"

That was not in this chap. Sorry. More later.


End file.
